Sin Miedo a La Traicion  Kuma Hinata
by kiras70
Summary: Despojada de todo a los 8 años, marcada con el sello del bunke y asesinada por su clan.  - Cuando te dignaras a llamarme papà, mocosa   -Eso no sucederá Itachi-san...  -Llego el momento Es la hora de volver hinata...   ¿Hina-sasu o Hina-naru?
1. Prologo 00

Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo tome prestado los personajes para escribir mi fic...ya que si naruto fuera mio se llamaria "Hinata" jajaja

Autora:Kiras70 (Yo: miii)(Kiras:presumida)(Yo: mph)

Titulo: Sin Miedo a La Traicion Kuma Hinata

Parejas: ?¿

Genero: Aventura,Romance Y etc...

-Portada-

http:/**smlk.**es/hinata

Quiten los ** y veran la portada...

Kiras: Tenias que hacer una Portada ¬¬

Yo: No lo resisti, queria que vieran, Como luce hinata en mi fic."kukuku"

kiras: Que mala imitacion de risa

Yo: No alcanza para mas. "me voy sayo"

**-Prologo-**

* * *

><p>Aldea Oculta de La Hoja...Konoha…<p>

El sol brillaba, el día era hermoso. Las aves cantaban y las familias despertaban, bajando a tomar desayuno, mientras una madre amorosa sonreía a sus hijos con amor y orgullo y un padre apurado para salir a su trabajo o hacer tareas para la aldea. No todo era bello y hermoso, mientras los aldeanos comenzaban su día con una sonrisa, dentro del bosque se llevaba a cabo una sentencia…de muerte.

_**-O-**_

_**-O-**_

_**-O-**_

Tres hombres con mascaras que cubrían sus rostros, las cuales tenían el símbolo del ying-yang en el centro, se encontraban golpeando ferozmente y sin compasión a una pequeña niña de tan solo 8 años, aquella chiquilla tenia el cabello corto de un color azulado al cual ahora estaba repleto por su propia sangre junto con tierra y hojas secas pegadas a el. En su frente tenia un símbolo reconocible para cualquier persona con un mínimo conocimiento y educación, era el sello del Bunke, sus ojos entrecerrados estaban repletos de sangre y su color natural era casi imposible de ver.

El cuerpo de la niña pasaba de golpe en golpe, patadas y ataques directos al corazón. El pequeño cuerpo solo recibía los golpes, siendo incapaz de poder defenderse.- por-fa-vor… quiero…vivir- pequeños susurros entre gemidos de dolor se escuchaban y perdían en la inmensidad del bosque…

Ay estaba yo, siendo golpeada. Mientras mi alma gritaba por piedad, ¡quiero vivir!...ser feliz...encontrar la felicidad, si eso "ser feliz" solo eso pedía mi ser…

¿Acaso no lo merecía? Había hecho todo para poder vivir, no importaba que fuera marcada y renegada como hija de su padre, no importaba ser la vergüenza y someterse a torturas para mejorar y ser más fuerte "claramente sin resultado" solo quería crecer y llenarse de pequeños momentos de felicidad, el niño que la defendió hace dos años y que a escondidas salía a mirar como sonreía a pesar de todo lo que le ocurría, era todo lo que ella quería ser…

Estaba tirada en el suelo sobre mi propio charco de sangre dando mis últimos respiros, mientras mi vida se iba apagando de apoco, las ganas de vivir se había extinguido y a su vez dando paso al deseo de descansar, cerrar sus ojos y no sentir mas dolor. Algunos recuerdos venían a mi mente, personas que quizás me recordaran o simplemente se olvidaran de mí.

_**-O-**_

_**-O-**_

Un rubio brillante como el sol. Con el compartí algunos momentos de felicidad… una vez me descubrió mirándolo jeje y me invito a jugar con el ese día había sido mágico para mi, hablamos, jugamos y nos contamos un poco de nosotros el me había dicho que el seria el próximo Hokage y no lo dudo, ya que el es muy fuerte yo simplemente le pregunte si podía ser su esposa, que me esforzaría para ser digna de el - no te preocupes hina-chan tu ya eres perfecta- esas palabras fueron mi salvación…

Un campo de entrenamiento venia a mi mente, un gran árbol al cual solía apoyarme a mirar a los estudiantes de la academia entrenar. Hay conocí a un amigo…sasu-kun el cual solo se paraba a mi lado a mirar lo mismo que yo simplemente en silencio, algunas veces cuando lloraba bajo el árbol el me acariciaba el cabello y me decía –hinata, no te preocupes…tu puedes, yo se que si- aunque yo no le contaba nada y raramente hablábamos, el parecía leer mi mente y saber todo de mi…su calida sonrisa me hacia sentir mejor.

Neji-niisan aunque el decía odiarme, siempre cuido de mi, cuando me marcaron estuvo presente y fue el único que grito que yo no lo merecía – de verdad me hizo feliz-

Hanabi-chan mi hermosa hermanita, como una niña de 3 años ¿puede odiar tanto a su hermana? para ser pequeña me ha deseado la muerte varias veces y niega tener una basura como yo de familia – aunque me detestes siempre serás mi querida hermanita-

Algunas empleadas…amigos con los cuales solía compartir saludos…las flores…la naturaleza…el deseo de ver a mi madre…estar sola…la vergüenza…mi padre…el dolor…

O-D-I-O…

Mi ultimo pensamiento fue una sola palabra…odio…

_**-O-**_

_**-O-**_

Tres ninjas se encontraban revisando el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de la pequeña de 8 años hinata hyuga, al ver que el cuerpo se encontraba sin vida, se dispusieron a realizar el último paso.

-no presenta signos de vida.- decía uno de ellos mientras desactivaba su byakugan

-bien pues prosigamos con la eliminación del sello-

(Ahora que el cuerpo de hinata estaba sin vida, no corrían ningún peligro de que les arrebataran el secreto del byakugan y como la ley hyuga dicta cuando un miembro del Bunke muere la marca será removida)

Los tres ninjas se acercaron al cuerpo, creando un triangulo alrededor de la niña. Formando unos sellos con las manos, el sello de la frente comenzaba a desaparecer completamente.

-Volvamos al clan, la deshonra ya a muerto – decía el ninja, mientras comenzaba a dar marcha saltando de árbol en árbol, fue seguido por los otros dos. Dejando atrás el cadáver de hinata

Una sombra sobre un árbol, había presenciado todo lo ocurrido. Desde el inicio al fin, salto bajando de aquel gran árbol quedando frente el cuerpo de esa niña, dejando ver así a un joven pelinegro con ojos rojos, cual se encontraba bañado en la sangre "de casi toda su familia".

Miro unos segundos a la chica y saco de su bolsillo un pergamino, abriéndolo y lanzándolo sobre el cuerpo. Para luego comenzar a realizar una serie de sellos con sus manos para terminar con las palabras -kuma Kisho no – Jutsu –

El cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, mientras era rodeado por sombras que se iban inyectando el su piel.- el cuerpo paro y volvió a estar como antes

-Maldita Hyuga, me haz hecho gastar casi todo mi chakra. Agradece que necesitare usarte en un futuro, vuélvete muy fuerte, porque si no yo mismo vendré a asesinarte- dicho esto el joven desapareció en una nube de humo.

_**-O-**_

_**-O-**_

_**-O-**_

* * *

><p>Continuara-.<p>

espero les guste la idea... sugerencias, reclamos,¿amenazas? todo es bienvenido...


	2. Renaciendo 01

Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo tome prestado los personajes para

escribir mi fic.

Titulo: Sin Miedo a La Traicion Kuma Hinata

Parejas: ?¿

Genero: Aventura,Romance Y etc...

* * *

><p><span>-Renaciendo-<span>

Bueno que dicen si comenzamos con lo que paso al día siguiente de la muerte de hinata…

Una chica se encontraba en medio de un charco de sangre, los carroñeros, gusanos, buitres y más trataban acercarse al cuerpo. Sin embargo caían muertos antes de tocarlo.

La chica comenzaba a moverse y el pulso volvía, como un auto reflejo se puso de pie, las heridas volvían a sangrar mientras el cuerpo comenzaba a tomar color.

-no debería estar muerta… ¡AGHHHH!- un grito de dolor proveniente de la chica se escucho por todo el bosque

¿Qué sucede?¿porque estoy viva?¿por que…a pesar de que el cuerpo me duelo como el infierno y tengo heridas sangrando…estoy viva? Camino unos pasos para caer al suelo, mis heridas no paran de sangrar. Aunque me siento débil me levanto y sigo caminando y alejándome de konoha.

-kuma Kisho no – Jutsu

-kuma Kisho no – Jutsu

-kuma Kisho no – Jutsu

Esas palabras, resuenan en mi cabeza- no se cuanto llevo caminando, ni adonde voy. Algo esta mal, yo tendría que estar muerta. A unos metros veo algo que desconozco, claramente veo comida en color carmesí, pero no es normal ya que la comida es un hombre que viene directo a mí.

-…-

Se para frente a mí y me miro de pie a cabeza, mientras ponía una mueca de horror – es un hombre promedio de unos 25 años y lo demás pues me tiene sin cuidado.- el hombre, preso del miedo intenta huir, mas mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si solo, le corte el paso y en ese momento un pensamiento pasa por mi mente… solo quiero comer – me lance a su cuello y comencé a romper un poco la piel, mis movimientos eran torpes y a duras penas lograba sostener al hombre… el éxtasis comenzaba a crecer mientras el cuello del hombre botaba pequeñas gotas de sangre, pequeños y afilados colmillos surgieron, asiendo mi tarea mas fácil- sin entender lo que hacia comencé a succionar la sangre de mi presa…

El hombre ya no se resistía y callo al suelo emitiendo pequeños gemidos de placer.

-yo podía sentir mi cuerpo fusionado con el, y como el tibio néctar, pasaba a fusionarse con mi sangre, las heridas se iban cerrando y el dolor desaparecía por completo, trate de controlarme ya que sentí que aquel alimento comenzaba a quedar sin vida

Me levante y vi como aquel hombre perdía el conocimiento, pero mas que dolor su cara reflejaba placer.

Me recargue en un árbol cerca del hombre. Que ocurría, porque había succionado sangre, tenía colmillos, ¿mi cuerpo se curo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que? ¿Que? ¿Era un castigo, yo debía estar muerta…no?

Kuma marter- se escucho una voz, o eso era al oído de hinata

-q-quien e-esta hay

"De la nada un lobo gris apareció frente a hinata"

- tu mente estaba llena de preguntas y solo podré responderte esta, tu eres una kuma marter – el lobo no movía la boca pero ella podía oír la voz de el claramente – la marca que tienes en la cara lo comprueba y el hecho que apestas a muerte lo confirma, tu acabas de venir del mundo de las sombras, donde no hay nada y tu alma vagaba sin rumbo ni lugar al que pertenecer. Donde solo llegan aquellos a quien le arrebatan la vida o mueren con odio, tú acabas de ser revivida con un jutsu que debería estar en las profundidades del infierno.

-dices que no soy humana… entonces ¡dime que es lo que soy! – un grito desesperado salio de mi boca, mientras caía de rodillas, en otra ocasión me hubiera desmallado por tener un lobo hablándome, tendría miedo y comenzaría a llorar. Pero aunque sentía desesperación, no le temía a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-no he dicho que no lo fueras, tu lentamente vuelves a ser humana, tu esencia volverá y sentirás y anhelaras lo mismo. Pero eso no quita que volvieras de la muerte y que cambios y nuevas necesidades surgirán.

-no entiendo dime que cambios y necesidades… dímelo- mas que un ruego era una amenaza

-yo solo fui mandado a responderse una pregunta y he hecho mas que eso, lo demás descúbrelo por ti misma – así el lobo desapareció, siendo tragado por la tierra.

Kuma marter – p-ero eso es imposible…quien fue, por que motivo estoy aquí….

La peli-azul se encontraba en el árbol todavía recargada, su cuerpo estaba curado y sus colmillos desaparecían lentamente. La pequeña niña comenzó a saltar por los árboles sin parar dejando atrás al hombre inconciente y su antiguo hogar o "infierno". Paro su recorrido al llegar a un lago. Se acerco lentamente pero segura, se quito la ropa ya que mas parecían tiras colgando, la polera estaba rota y solo cubría un hombro y el pecho, se encontraba con tierra y sangre por cual estaba rígida, el pantalón se encontraba (yo: ni idea como explicarlo, bien…estaba roto "kiras: guau eso es una buena explicación" yo: mmm…)

Se lanzo al lago limpiándose de toda esa sangre y suciedad, no estuvo mas de 5 minutos y salio, tomo la ropa y acercándose al lago se arrodillo en la orilla lavando las tiras, miro su reflejo y quedo perpleja – NO…no puede ser – ella suponía que el sello del bunke ya no estaría pero algo mas estaba en su rostro. Una marca "sello negro" en forma de flecha encorvada que bajaba desde el lado del ojo derecho hasta la mitad de su cara terminando en punta de flecha.- trato de quitársela tomando agua con sus manos y restregándosela. No dio resultado y recordó las palabras del lobo gris…

"la marca que tienes en la cara lo comprueba y el hecho que apestas a muerte lo confirma"

-Así que esta es la marca, que me recordada toda la vida como morí…

Me puse la ropa mojada y camine, no tengo donde ir, no tengo nada ni a nadie.

Camine…corrí…salte por los árboles… 8 días y noches completos y sin descanso alguno, no comí ni dormí el deseo de escapar de todo me llenaba y mi cuerpo seguía. Mi cuerpo ya presentaba desnutrición y cansancio, sentidos humanos y a la vez no ya que cualquier humano normal ya habría muerto o se encontraría agonizando mas yo solo sentía las necesidades y la muerte no estaba ni cerca…

Estaba dentro de un bosque, pero ya no en el de la muerte. Estaba muy lejos ya, ni un ruido ni vida todo estaba completamente solo y desierto. – sentía personas y vida en aquel bosque, por todo el lugar. Estaba segura que habían muchas personas en el lugar pero a la vista todo estaba desierto, active mi Byakugan "fue fácil, no se porque pensé que lo podía hacer con facilidad. Antes estaba muchos minutos tratando de activarlo y solo duraba unos pocos segundos)

-De lo que la niña no se percataba era que su Byakugan era diferente ya que las venas de sus ojos estaban teñidas de un rojo vivo mientras la flecha encorvada estaba de igual color.

Que pasa ¡que ocurre! – Hinata gritaba mientras afirmaba su cabeza, mirando al frente – el Byakugan la había llevado a un lugar extraño. Veía personas hablando otras caminando, en las murallas letras extrañas en otro idioma su Byakugan le había dado el alcance a mucha distancia se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, trato de controlarlo y rápidamente fue retrocediendo distancia hasta que llego al bosque. Al verlo ella se encontraba parada en el centro de una ciudad que se veía nublosa solo ella se veía nítidamente personas la traspasaban sin notarla. – una aldea oculta…-susurro mientras su Byakugan desaparecía y todo se volvía negro. Perdió la conciencia.

-O-

-O-

-Que hacemos Ryon-sama – preguntaba un hombre de mediana edad a otro que se encontraba tras el.

- ignórala, no quiero estorbos.

-pero solo es una niña, mi señor…

-no oses desafiarme o perderás la vida por ella…

-¡señor que hace! – decía el empleado, mientras veía al peli-negro acercarse a la niña sacando una kunai, con intención de matarla.

-la basura debe desaparecer, si no puede mantenerse de pie y solo espera que la salven. Es mejor que no exista en este mundo.

Se acerco peligrosamente a cuerpo, levantando la mano para clavar el kunai, pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano que lo apretaba con una fuerza brutal – hinata se levanto, con torpeza y se puso en posición de pelea frente al gran hombre, para ella que solo era una niña de 8 años.

- El hombre sonrió con lastima y maldad y se acerco a la chica propagando golpes certeros.

- La hyuga no estaba del todo conciente y al ver al hombre acercándose solo lo espero, cuando la ataco pudo sentir y saber cada uno de sus pasos siguientes, comenzó a copiar todos sus movimientos a la perfección como un espejo, el hombre se sorprendió y prosiguió.

La pelea solo duro 1 minuto mas, el hombre grito –prison ice, y hinata fue envuelta en hielo, sin poder hacer nada ya que no tenia energía y mucho menos chakra para moverse.

- el empleado se acerco temeroso, había visto la pelea y a esa niña darle lucha a su maestro, como nunca nadie se había atrevido, lo sintió por la niña que "según el" estaba muerta en la prisión de hielo creado por su señor.

-Solo esta inconsciente, sácala de hay y tráela… yo abriré la entrada a la aldea.

- dicho esto el empleado fue rápidamente donde la niña y con unos sellos derritió el hielo y tomo a la niña, para llevarla dentro de la entrada.

-O-

-O-

********** 5 años mas tarde ************

Una figura llegaba a la entrada de una cueva en las profundidades del bosque, bestia una túnica de color blanco con nubes de color rojo en ella y un sombrero de paja, en sus manos unas pulseras muy raras con gran punta en forma de V de ellas caía sangre fresca.

Kisame: Veo que ya terminaste el encargo de Itachi ¿no hinata?

-…- Dile que esta hecho…Voy a darme una ducha

-Itachi te quiere ver, anda a reportarte – hablo Tobi saliendo de la oscuridad.

-lo veré mas tarde, no creo que importe si me demoro unos minutos mas.

-Como quiera señorita Uchiha – lo ultimo Tobi lo dijo marcando bien el apellido de la chica.

20 minutos más tarde la peli-azul caminaba rumbo a la puerta del final de la cueva o guarida (ya que por fuera era una cueva normal pero por dentro tenia muchas puertas cada una daba a un lugar o habitación distinta). La chica de 13 años vestía mayas negras que cubrían partes de su cuerpo y vendas en los pechos e intimidad su pelo negro azulado hasta sus hombros ni corto ni largo- una chica muy hermosa y su cuerpo muy bien formado y tonificado-

Entro en la última puerta, que tenia una nube en la puerta.

-hasta que te dignas a venir hinata…

-tenia que lavarme la sangre itachi-san, odio el olor de ella.

-mhp, cuando te dignaras a llamarme papa, mocosa – hablo con enojo el hombre

-no mientras viva itachi, tu solo eres mi líder – poniendo una mueca a la frase final

-valla donde quedo aquella niñita indefensa y torpe que jugaba con mi hermanito.

-murió – dijo secamente hinata

-bien veo que lo reconoces, entonces tienes que llamarme papa pues soy yo quien te devolvió la vida y te dio un apellido

"mátalo hinata, los dos podemos con el" – dijo una voz en la cabeza de hinata – cállate kuma o te hago desaparecer.

"sabes que lo deseas, quieres matarlo y después tomar su sangre ¿no? kukuku" no mientas eso deseas tu maldito yo no necesito esa porquería mas que para sanar eres tu el que la necesita – hinata inconcientemente puso una mueca apreciada a una sonrisa.

-veo que sigues hablando con ese demonio no hinata…

-no se de lo que hablas Itachi, solo dimes para que me necesitas.

- cumpliste el encargo. ¿Mataste al traidor?

-si, ya no podrá volver a decir nada nunca mas.

-O-

-O-

************** Flash back ***********

-p-por favor no-no me mates – suplicaba un hombre de unos 20 años, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo rogando por su vida.

Hinata lo miraba desde arriba, mientras el le suplicaba, de la nada las pulseras que traía se extendieron dejando ver dos garras en V – se puso a la altura del hombre y lo miro a los ojos

-tienes suerte, te daré una oportunidad de elegir. Tienes que agradecer que odio hacerle caso a Itachi o si no ya estarías muerto.

Elige: vives, pero me dejas cortarte la lengua y una mano sin quejarte o protestar o mueres en menos de dos segundos… vives y sufres o mueres tranquilamente con poco dolor – la cara de chica estaba inexpresiva y las palabras que había dicho no eran ninguna broma.

Yo…y-yo

-tienes tres segundos…3…2

-quiero vivir por favor. – dijo el hombre mirando a la chica.

-que mala elección, pero como quieras. Saca la lengua y estira tu mano mmm... izquierda

El hombre sin dudarlo lo hizo – en dos tiempos el hombre fue despojado de sus partes, quedando tirado retorciéndose de dolor. Mientras hinata se levantaba y desaparecía.

********* Fin flash back ********

-O-

-O-

-bien hecho Hinata.

- y ahora dime, por que me mandaste a llamar y no me vengas que para darte el informe ya que eso no me la creo

- recuerdas que te dije que tarde o temprano, te iba a mandar a hacerlos exámenes Chunin, para así obtener lo que deseo y tu ganarte tu libertad.

-Y tú recuerdas que te dije que es perder el tiempo ya que ese nivel no va conmigo.

-no te preocupes, ya que se que en el mismo examen te darán el rango de Jonin y si pudiera nombrar uno mas alto lo haría pero en las condiciones que llegaras a Konoha, no creo que pases mas allá por un tiempo.

- no me interesan los rangos ni nada de Konoha.

- no es un ofrecimiento es una misión, y además podrás vengarte por todo lo que te hicieron, tu querida ex hermanita también lo hará ya que el hyuga la hizo subir muy rápido de nivel y no olvides a el genio de la bunke también estará. Tú sabes que quiero el ojo que fue arrebatado de los uchihas e información acerca del libro de profecía. – ha llegado el día

-O-

-O-

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

* * *

><p>Kuma marter: algunos dirán, ¿Por qué mejor no vampiro? Bueno lo pensé he… pero como que no pegaba con las habilidades que le daré a hinata y menos pega con los ninjas. Además los vampiros son muertos caminantes y hinata revivió tal y como igual a los humanos solo obtuvo cosas y necesidades extras… cuales son pues diré las que se han visto hasta ahora:<p>

El Byakugan es diferente y 1000 veces mas poderoso que el normal ya que ve cosas que el normal no vería, el de hinata vera mucho mas que nadie puede imaginar (yo si kukuku)

La habilidad de copiar: ¿lo notaron? Pues hinata puede copiar técnicas a su antojo y a la perfección.

Kuma: notaron la conversación que tuvo hinata con el dentro de ella ¿Quién es? Eso va para el próximo cap.

Colmillos y sangre: esto parece muy vampirico, pero no es tan así… hinata solo necesita la sangre para curar sus heridas o ellas no sanaran, cada herida que se haga hinata le dolerá 4 veces más y no se curara con nada mas que sangre directa del proveedor al cual sentirá enorme placer y hinata lo sentirá igual ya que los cuerpos se fusionan por unos momentos (kiras: eso lo hiciste por perver ¿no? "yo: bueno quería algo un poco diferente y que diera un poco de nyaaa" kiras: lo sospechaba "yo: kukuku")

Extras que no nombrare: hinata tiene resistencia gracias al jutsu prohibido…ejemplo: un humano normal con heridas graves moriría en cuestión de horas. Hinata con el cuerpo totalmente destrozado podría durar 8 días viva y después morir si no recibe sangre en ese tiempo.

Bueno ahora me voy, en el próximo capitulo veremos lo que ha vivido hinata en estos años en unos breves flash back (ya que no me gustan muchos y quiero que en el próximo cap ya llegue a hablar a Konoha), que ocurrió con el Señor Ryon y la aldea oculta, como hina termino con Itachi…etc…

Bueno ahora a pensar con quien se va a encontrar primero hinata en el próximo capitulo… sasuke, naruto, Kiba,¿gara?

Kiras: estas haciendo el fic y no sabes con quien quieres a hinata.

Yo: pues sabes que amo a los uchihas pero quería ver que querían los lectores no me da problema hacer tríos cuartetos y quintetos kukuku y sabes que cambian me gusta el naruhina y demás…

Kiras: no olvides que querías hacer un fic que muchas peleas ya que te fascinan.

Yo: las peleas sexis también cuentan . y quiero que todas mis fantasías y además de peleas geniales, venganzas y todo eso quede en este fic.

Kiras: pues que más da, te apoyo. Yo también quiero ver sexis peleas.

Kiras/yo: sii nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye…


	3. Konoha 1 5

********ANTERIORMENTE**********

_-no te preocupes, ya que se que en el mismo examen te darán el rango de Jonin y si pudiera nombrar uno mas alto lo haría pero en las condiciones que llegaras a Konoha, no creo que pases mas allá por un tiempo._

_- no me interesan los rangos ni nada de Konoha._

_- no es un ofrecimiento es una misión, y además podrás vengarte por todo lo que te hicieron, tu querida ex hermanita también lo hará ya que el hyuga la hizo subir muy rápido de nivel y no olvides a el genio de la bunke también estará. Tú sabes que quiero el ojo que fue arrebatado de los uchihas e información acerca del libro de profecía. – ha llegado el día_

***************END************

-O-

-O-

-jajajaja – reía sarcásticamente una peli-azul

-¿que es tan gracioso, hinata? – el hombre miraba a la chica con molestia.

-que si solo quieres eso, solo dímelo, mato a Kakashi Hatake y torturo a la hokage para que me diga la ubicación del libro. No necesito ir a konoha para hacer exámenes que nunca me han hecho falta.

-Tan buena te crees Hina.

- Yo no me creo nada.

-No me interesa ni me importa escuchar tus sugerencias, Lo haremos a mi modo y punto, Te necesito en konoha y Así será. Partes mañana en la mañana. Ve con Kisame para que te explique la historia que tendrás que contar -

-Y si no quiero…

-Que pena hina-chan, Creo que tendré que darte un poco de dolor.

La chica de un momento a otro callo al suelo gritando de dolor – Para m-maldito –

-Acaso olvidaste el sello que llevas, ya que lo habías olvidado te lo quería recordar.

La peli-zul se retorcía en el suelo, su cuerpo quemaba como el mismísimo infierno. Todo por un sello que dejo colocarse hace 2 años, por el mismo Itachi. – Y-ya Co-comprendí…h-has que PARE!-

-Bien veo que comprendiste, dijo mientras dejaba de torturar a hinata – ahora ve donde te mande.

-Si Itachi-san – dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse rápidamente para salir de aquella habitación.

La peli-azul camino por el camino de aquella cueva hacia la entrada donde seguramente estaba kisame, para explicarle la torre de mentiras que diría mañana.

"vuelves a perder"-dijo kuma con burla- cállate

"sigues siendo una chica tonta" – y tu un demonio patético.

"kukuku"

- dime kuma, que debo hacer.

"matarlos a todos" y-Yo, no tengo motivo para eso y no me beneficia en nada.

"no eres capas, ese es el verdadero motivo" – Te equivocas eso no es verdad.

"acaso no recuerdas que hace solo dos años, eras una tonta tartamuda. Aferrada a una mentira" – callate, "kuku" CALLATE "kukuku" CALLATE "Ryon-sama" dijo el demonio con una voz escalofriante

-¡No te volveré a sacar maldito! – dicho esto la presencia de kuma que se encontraba presente dentro de hinata, comenzó a ser arrastrada a una prisión de chakra dentro de lo mas oscuro del corazón de hinata "aunque me encierres, no dejaras de ser una patética Hinata, kukuku" la presencia de kuma desapareció – mientras ella caía respirando agitada al suelo. – no volverás a-a salir…

-O-

-O-

******** Flash back *******

Hinata se encontraba en la aldea oculta del hielo, a la cual según muchos países dejo de existir. Pero no. en esa aldea había unos 100 habitantes y la entrada era estrictamente prohibida a cualquiera que no fuera de tal.

Ryon-sama líder de la aldea, era el maestro y la persona que la rescato, También era la persona que hinata mas amaba… su amor era incluso mas fuerte que el de una hija a su padre.

Cuando hinata recién llego, trato de escapar mas no se permitieron, poco a poco fue persistiendo menos. Hinata observaba con odio a su salvador mientras entrenaba…Ryon-sama dominaba 3 elementos y era muy poderoso el agua, el fuego y el mas sorprendente el hielo.

Pasaron meses y hinata, no hablaba nada. Pero comenzó a copiar en silencio los entrenamientos que observaba de ryon, eran complicados y aunque los hacia, algo faltaba no tenían la potencia que los de el. Paso mas tiempo y hinata decidió pedirle ser su alumna. El solo contesto con un – hasta que te dignas, chiquilla-

Los entrenamientos avanzaban a una velocidad increíble, hinata ya sabia la mayoría de cambios en su cuerpo y no se limitaba a dar lo mejor. Aprendía y realizaba los jutsus y actividades de resistencia como si no fueran nada. –Ryon-sama al percatarse de esto comenzó a ser mas exigente y a enseñarle todo lo que mas podía, Hinata no sabia la obsesión que tenia el para hacerla cada día mucho mas fuerte.

Los años. Pasaron tenia 11 y ya dominaba los tres elementos de ryon-sama y hace un año lo había derrotado en 2 tiempos…. El fuego fue el primero en dominar, siguió con el hielo y el agua terminando de igual manera, dominados después de que ryon-sama ya no tenia que enseñarme trajo a un ninja tipo agua único en el mundo, el cual a sus 90 años. Logro dominar la sangre y matar a 100 hombres en unos minutos usando su técnica. El hombre de mala gana acepto enseñarme dando de excusa "ella no lo dominara ni en toda su vida" después de 2 meses de practica y practica aprendiendo lo básico y dominando aun mas el elemento agua logre controlar los cuerpos de 2 hombres a base de su sangre "el maestro que decía que no podría, se retiro tiempo después, ya que lo demás tendría que aprenderlo por mi misma"

A los 11 años, me consideraba una ninja poderosa y Ryon-sama me trataba con igualdad.

Nunca mi relación con ryon-sama fue calida, era fría y distante. Pero sabia que si lo necesitaba el estaría para mi. Nunca me llamo por mi nombre "hinata" deseaba oírlo de su boca, pero nada el me llamaba "kuma" fue el primer nombre que le dije, después le dije mi verdaderos nombre pero nunca lo menciono.

Caminábamos por la aldea, el me había dicho que necesitaba que hiciera algo por el. Yo como siempre lo seguí…

Me llevo al centro de la aldea, lo mas extraño era que en las calles no había nadie. Pero justamente ay estaban los 8 ninjas más poderosos del elemento hielo, se encontraban alrededor de un circulo dibujado en la tierra y en el centro se encontraba la famosa "dentro de la aldea" prisión del demonio negro que no poseía nombre era un cubo muy grande de color negro y se decía que dentro de el estaba el gran demonio que asesino a muchas personas y destruyo muchas aldeas y si no hubiera sido por los mas grandes ninjas de hace 500 años atrás. Habría destruido toda a su paso…

-R-Ryon-sama q-que hacemos aquí – mi voz sonaba temerosa

- Es el momento de que cumplas tu misión en el mundo…Hinata

- q-que – en eso momento algo llamo mi atención, el gran cubo negro se ¿movía?

-Por que se m-mueve e-eso ryon-sama

-El demonio, que yacía dormido y prisionero dentro ha comenzado a despertarse y necesitamos sellarlo o destruirá todo. – dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules sin expresión alguna.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, llegando al segundo a su respuesta. ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí?...claro, para ser utilizada, ¿nunca le importe a ryon-sama?...no solo me utilizo, para su cometido, ¿Todo fue una mentira?...claro, y yo pensaba que iba hacer feliz que ilusa. ¿Pasa otra vez lo que paso con la familia hyuga?...ahora recuerdo todo, todo eso ya lo había olvidado, ahora vuelve a mi con mas fuerza... yo fui asesinada y utilizada. Nunca tuve nada y ahora que creí tener algo…jajaja todo fue una farsa…

Me comencé a reír como una maniaca, sorprendiendo a los presentes – SI CLARO, jajajaja – Camine al circulo y me puse en el centro al lado de la gran caja…

-jajaja pueden hacer lo que quieran, ya que no me opondré. Para eso fui enseñada por mi maestro no ¿Ryon-sama? – lo mire con burla, mientras el ultimo trozo de mi corazón se convertía en ceniza.

-Que bien que lo comprendes Hinata – por primera vez me sonreía, eso debía hacer mi corazón saltar de alegría. Pero no, todo lo que sentía era odio y millones de kunais atravesándome en cuerpo una tras de otra sin parar…

La caja se comenzaba a mover, cada vez mas fuerte, los hombres se pusieron a mi alrededor a excepción de ryon-sama que solo se quedo atrás, me obligaron a recostarme en la tierra mientras hacían sellos con las manos y decían palabras que no lograba escuchar, ya que yo estaba perdida en la mirada del hombre a quien mas odiaba en ese momento del amor paso a un odio mas grande que mi ser.

El dolor comenzaba a llenarme desde la punta de mis pies a mi cabeza sentía que mi cuerpo se destrozaba, de la caja salía un demonio encadenado era gigantesco tenia los alas rojas mientras su cuerpo era completamente negro, los ojos los tenia cerrados pero se veían destellos color sangre. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sellar al demonio mientras se destrozaba cada vez mas…en mi abdomen una gran herida y profunda que el momento me hizo perder mucha sangre, mis manos sangraban, mi rostro estaba deformado por el dolor, era inexplicable el dolor que sentía, deseaba morir pero no podía, seguía conciente y esperando que el dolor cesara.

3 de los 8 ninjas cayeron muertos al terminar de sellar al demonio dentro de mí.

De nuevo me encontraba en un charco de sangre, ¿no es divertido el mundo?, solo que esta vez estaba viva y consiente todavía el dolor ya no había. No sentía nada. – los mas gracioso ¿saben que es?... que ryon-sama se acercaba a mi con una espada "la cual era una antigüedad, dejada por sus ancestros"

-m-me mataras ryon-san – trate de decir, tratando de no ahogarme con mi propia sangre.

-Es necesario, para todos. Sabia que lograrías sellar el demonio, mas no pensé que seguirías conciente, cuando te asesinara.

-jajaja ¡MALDITO! Te buscare en el infierno y te torturare por toda la eternidad.

– el peli-negro se acercaba cada vez mas a hinata, al estar frente a ella puso su espada a la altura del corazón la levanto con fuerza y…fish

Ryon caía inconciente junto a hinata mientras que una sombra salía de atrás del ahora vació cubo negro matando a los otros ninjas que quedaban en el lugar.

Estaba sorprendida, en un momento solo podía esperar la muerte y ahora los papeles cambiaban drásticamente siendo otros quienes morían. Pose mis ojos solo aquella figura mis recuerdos del infierno volvían y recordé quien estaba parado a un lado de mi…Itachi-san

-hinata, oh hinata, nunca espere que te dejaras asesinar tan fácilmente y yo que creía que me servirías. Ahora puedo ver que solo eres la misma que se dejo asesinar en el pasado débil y sin sentimental.

-ya cállate maldito – dije como pude, mi voz se escucho ronca mientras volvía a sentir un horrible dolor en el cuerpo, los sentidos que habían sido bloqueados por el mismísimo "dolor" volvían a despertar.

-Que duele ¿no?... quiero que me compruebes si me sirves o si debo acabar con tu existencia en este momento. Quieres curarte ¿no? Pues a tu lado esta la medicina. Muéstrame hinata…

Mire a mi lado y vi. a el hombre que ame y al cual odiaba con todo mi ser, forme una mueca o sonrisa a medias, como pude me senté y arrastre hasta el. Tome su cuerpo, solo estaba inconciente saque mis colmillos y comencé a curarme, pero el sentimiento que me inundaba no era placer si no odio puro. Aquel hombre que estaba a punto de morir en mis manos era el que me había utilizado para ser "su frasco humano" y ahora que había cumplido con ello, debía pagar con su vida ya que hinata sale bastante cara y mas cuando es utilizada y dañada…

Me levante y mire el cadáver de mi maestro, sonreí con arrogancia ya que si itachi no hubiera llegado ahora ella seria el cadáver. Mire la espada en su mano, la tome y mire al Uchiha que me miraba con aprobación.

"eso estuvo delicioso hinata, hace mucho que no comía tan bien" mire para todos lados esperando encontrar la voz, pero nada. Más tarde sabría que se trataba de Kuma el demonio sellado en mí.

Me fui con Itachi y me uní a Akatsuki, deje que me pusiera un sello según el "para saber que pertenecía a Akatsuki" pero el mió era diferente y yo sabia que ese era para "poder controlarme".

Poco después de mi entrada, comencé a hacer mandados para itachi desde matar a ninjas hasta robar pergaminos de jutsus prohibidos, itachi me había dicho lo que el quería y que tarde o temprano me utilizaría, para su cometido el deseaba el ojo Sharingan que "según el" había sido tomado por Kakashi Hatake y su mayor anhelo era el libro de la profecía (es un libro que tiene a los mas poderosos ninjas escritos en el, dicen que al manchar uno con sangre impura el ninja morirá en 24 horas de una forma horrible) "mucho Death Note jaja"

Kuma es el demonio sellado en mi, de principio no podía controlarlo y era obligada a tomar sangre de las personas, Controlaba mi cuerpo a no ser por Itachi que pudo controlarme cuando trato de salir. Todo habría acabado, Estuve amarrada días hasta que logre encerrar al demonio dentro de una prisión de chakra después de un tiempo lo liberaba a mi antojo, para simplemente no aburrirme.

************ Fin Flash back ***********

-O-

-O-

La peli-azul se levanto del suelo incorporándose a lo que hacia antes de caer, se dirigió donde se encontraba Kisame apoyado en un árbol Fuera de la cueva. Se veía que esperaba a alguien "seguramente a ella"

-Te demoraste Uchiha.

-No estoy para sermones, solo dime lo que tengo que decir a la hokage de konoha mañana.

Kisame la miraba, con desgano. Mientras se sentaba en el suelo…

-Escucha ya que no lo repetiré…

Después de escuchar a kisame por 20 minutos, me quedo claro que por mas que lo mirara mas parecía un tiburón, kami-sama me golpe mental mente ya que estaba pensando tonterías.

-Te quedo claro todo Uchiha

-Si… - me levante y sacudí la tierra, ya que a los diez minutos, me tuve que sentar para no caer dormida ante la bola de entupidas mentiras que tendría que hacer que me creyeras en konoha mañana.

- como si no hubiera notado que susurrabas tiburón maldita mocosa – dijo casi en un susurro inaudible kisame

-Hmp… - pues si lo había notado, me daba igual. No es mi culpa que su cara fuera menos aburrida que la bola de mentiras.- me levante y camine a mi cuarto dentro de la cueva, ya que mañana me tocaba infiltrarme en konoha y llegar donde la hokage sin ser asesinada "fácil" o eso esperaba.

-a la mañana siguiente.

-O-

-O-

Desperté a la hora planeada por itachi 05:00, me vestí con un traje ninja ya que no podía usar mis mayas que me otorgaban mayor flexibilidad. Aunque la ropa no estaba tan mal y tenia que acostumbrarme ya que usaría lo mismo por meses "el anime es así, una lastima" un pantalón negro que cubría solo un pie y el otro lo dejaba descubierto, una polera sencilla de un genero elástico color blanco no tenia mangas solo tirantes, zapatos ninja, me vende hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, dos guantes con el símbolo de konoha en el, solo tome uno y en la otra mano puse una de mis dos pulseras también puse vendas en partes de mis brazos, Itachi había dejado una mascara blanca en ella se veía un demonio "o eso creía" con ojos rojos, perfecta para mi – dije sarcástica mientras la amarraba en mi cintura. La mascara servia para tapar mis ojos ya que no podría mostrarlos antes de llegar donde Tsunade-hokage y hablar con ella.

-O-

Esta es La primera Parte, subiré la segunda dentro de unas horas. Me falta terminar el pov.

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus Comentarios:

Maribekteka - Haruto-kun - adrifernan19 - Kasumi-chaan - Bella Uchija

Y como lo pidieron, ya esta decidido con quien se va a encontrar primero hinata al llegar a Konoha…


	4. Konoha 02

********ANTERIORMENTE**********

_Desperté a la hora planeada por itachi 05:00, me vestí con un traje ninja ya que no podía usar mis mayas que me otorgaban mayor flexibilidad. Aunque la ropa no estaba tan mal y tenia que acostumbrarme ya que usaría lo mismo por meses "el anime es así, una lastima" un pantalón negro que cubría solo un pie y el otro lo dejaba descubierto, una polera sencilla de un genero elástico color blanco no tenia mangas solo tirantes, zapatos ninja, me vende hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, dos guantes con el símbolo de konoha en el, solo tome uno y en la otra mano puse una de mis dos pulseras también puse vendas en partes de mis brazos, Itachi había dejado una mascara blanca en ella se veía un demonio "o eso creía" con ojos rojos, perfecta para mi – dije sarcástica mientras la amarraba en mi cintura. La mascara servia para tapar mis ojos ya que no podría mostrarlos antes de llegar donde Tsunade-hokage y hablar con ella._

***************END************

Parte 2/2

Mire a un lado de mi cama, estaba la espada que tanto odiaba, la tome ya que me podría ser útil para muchas cosas – reí malvadamente, mientras salía hacia fuera donde Itachi esperaba para Ocultar el rastro del sello, puesto por el.

-Te lo retirare, dijo mientras me paraba a su lado y lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no pude controlar.

-aunque lo retire sabes que no puedes ir contra mi, ¿no es así hinata Uchiha?

-La sonrisa desapareció instantánea mente al recordar la única promesa que no puedo romper "prometo que te pagare mi vida y conseguiré el libro de la profecía" resonaron esas palabras en mi mente.

-lo se Itachi-san…

-Bien – itachi en un minuto ya había retirado el sello y continuo a retirarse – no falles hinata – dijo mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de a cueva.

-Yo nunca fallo.

Konoha estaba muy lejos, pero para mi eso no es nada. En cuestión de horas estaba frente a la entrada de la aldea me puse la mascara y entre por el medio aéreo "saltando tejados"

Ya lograba ver la torre de la Hokage, pero para mi mala suerte los tejados se habían acabado. Espere que en la calle no anduviera nadie y miro el reloj de la tienda que se encontraba a mucha distancia de allí 07:05. Ella veía la hora claramente, sin necesidad ni siquiera de activar su Byakugan sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados y entrenados para ello.

La peli-azul bajo ágilmente del techo, quedando en la avenida. Rápidamente trato de llegar a los tejados que proseguían, pero no pudo ya que fue detenida por una voz…

-Quien eres tú – dijo alguien a unos metros atrás de hinata

-Hinata se dio vuelta para ver quien era la persona que la había descubierto, se encontró con los ojos negros de un chico de su edad.

-Te, pregunte, Quien eres tu – dijo el azabache mientras ponía una postura arrogante.

Tenia que pensar en algo, no podía usar ningún jutsu o nada que tuviera que ver con el chakra y estaba muy lejos de el como para atacarlo, ¡kuso!... tenia que pensar una manera rápida para deshacerme de el…eso es, tenia que usar esa manera.

-y-yo soy Nira y estoy b-buscando a m-mi p-perro co-corrio hacia aca hace u-unos minutos. – mi voz sonaba triste, pero la mascara no ayudaba mucho que digamos ya que el chico de adelante, parecía no creerme nada, mientras hablaba me fui acercando cuidadosamente

-mhp…

-esto no esta funcionando, el seguía con la guardia en alto y yo cada vez sonaba menos convincente para el, según veía, solo me queda eso…"después de esto tendré que desquitarme con algún idiota"

-snif y-yo sniff lo e-estr-año m-mucho sniff A-ayúdame - el chico cambio de samblaje a uno sin interés y molestia "ya lo sabia alguien como el odia estos teatritos" aunque no mostró interés, yo ya había logrado mi cometido estaba lo suficiente cerca de el mientras su guardia estaba rota.

Poco pudo el reaccionar ya que lo había noqueado con un certero golpe en la boca del estomago, con la suficiente y un poquito mas, por si las dudas fuerza para noquear a un ninja. No lo deje caer y lo apoye en la pared. Me quede unos segundos observándolo ya que era muy parecido a Itachi… - Duerme bien sasuke-san – le susurre al oído para seguir camino a la torre.

Mientras trataba de llegar donde la hokage, tuve que escabullirme de varios ninjas que cuidaban que no se acercara nadie sospechoso. Entre por la ventana de la torre y ella me hablo primero.

-Dime quien eres y lo que deseas –Hablo la Hokage

Termine de entrar y me pare frente a su escritorio, hice una reverencia y proseguí a hablar.

-Antes de decirle, quien soy. Permítame decir que no vengo para hacer ningún daño a la aldea ni a sus habitantes, solo necesito unos minutos de su tiempo, los guardias están a punto de entrar por esa puerta por mí, lo dejare a su decisión Tsunade-sama…

La puerta de abrió de golpe de ella entraron 5 Ninjas.

-Tsunade-sama se encuentra bien, dijo uno, mientras los otros aprisionaban a hinata.

La Hokage miro a la chica que portaba la mascara y dio un largo suspiro. – suéltenla y retírense a sus labores, ahora.

-Si – dijeron los ninjas mientras salían por la puerta en la que entraron –

-Te escucho – dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre el escritorio

-Mi nombre es Hinata Uchiha, Hija de Itachi Uchiha, tengo 13 años.

La hokage miraba a la chica, con cara de sorpresa. – retira la mascara –

La chica obedecío la orden de la Hokage y retiro la mascara, dejando ver sus ojos perlados y no oscuros Como los Uchihas.

Tsunade estaba asombrada por lo que veía, la chica claramente era una Hyuga, pero decía ser una uchiha y además algo en ella se le hacia muy familiar.

- En primer lugar, no puedes ser hija de Itachi Uchiha ya que tu edad me dice que seria imposible y dos Tus ojos no corresponden a ese Clan.

-Permítame explicarle, yo era de un pequeño pueblo escondido en el bosque, mi padre era un ninja retirado y de muy avanzada edad, el me enseño todo lo que se. Un día unos bandidos atacaron el pueblo y mataron a todos. Yo a mis 11 años trate de luchar junto a mi padre, pero nos superaban en numero y en habilidad, mi padre fue asesinado y cuando estuve a punto de morir, Apareció Itachi Uchiha y me salvo, estuve dos años con el. El me dejo quedarme con la condición que cambiara mi apellido y con mucho dolor lo acepte. Pero el deseo de mi padre antes de morir hizo que me escapare de ese lugar y viniera a konoha, el único recuerdo que tengo que mi madre es este guante con el símbolo de la hoja, me lo dio antes de morir. Me hizo jurar que me convertiría en una ninja de konoha al igual que mi madre – su voz emitía tristeza y dolor, por la pérdida de sus padres

La Hokage no perdía de vista cada palabra y movimiento de la uchiha, algo le decía que debía confiar en ella un sentimiento se familiaridad y confianza que hacia que las palabras de esa chica sonaran tan verdaderas, se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento.

-Como se que puedo confiar en ti. – menciono secamente tsunade obligando a la peli-azul a mirarla.

-Usted dígame que hacer y yo daré lo mejor de mi, para demostrar mi sinceridad – hinata coloco en su rostro una sonrisa sincera "si claro, tan sincera como que yo me llamo capita"

-Tsunade saco de su escritorio un pergamino y lo tiro sobre su mesa – este pergamino, es de la verdad si mientes te hará vivir el infierno en la vida, pero si dices la verdad no pasara nada. Ahora bota un poco de tu sangre sobre el.

Hinata mordió su pulgar y las gotas cayeron sobre el pergamino, no ocurriendo nada.

-veo que no mientes, - el la cara de la Hokage se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción ya que sus instintos habían acertado en confiar en hinata.

En cambio hinata por dentro reía, ante tan ilusa hokage. No sabes que tuve que beber un poco de sangre de niña, que me trajo Itachi y usando mi manejo se sangre la separe dejando en mi pulgar la de aquella inocente para ocultando todas esas mentiras….

- Y dime Uchiha Hinata, ¿acaso vienes para los exámenes Chunin?

- exactamente Tsunade-sama, vengo para realizarlos.

-¿Haz estado en la academia?

- Lamentablemente no, pero mi padre me enseño y educo, sobre todo lo que es ser ninja. Confió en que estoy lo suficientemente preparada para el examen, puede hacerme una prueba si así lo desea.

-No es necesario, por lo visto lograste llegar aquí sin ser detectada y tus modales me confirman que estas bien entrenada, confió en que no me decepcionaras, si te doy la oportunidad.

-Puede confiar en mi y gracias por la confianza, yo pensé que seria expulsada inmediatamente jeje.

-No soy un monstruo, para no escuchar los motivos y comprenderlos, te daré una sola oportunidad no la malgastes, te hará falta la banda de konoha. – busco por su escritorio, ha ver si tenia alguna y encontró una antigua la cual pertenecía a un ninja que había dejado la aldea hace unos años

-Toma, - dijo extendiendo la banda a la chica – te hará falta, para que puedas caminar libremente por la aldea y también para poder hacer los exámenes como ninja de Konoha.

-Muchas gracias – dijo hinata tomándola y amarándola en su cuello

-ahora, ¿tienes lugar donde alojarte?

-No, pero no se preocupe, puedo dormir en algún árbol o en algún otro lugar.

-No lo creo hinata, no seria una Hokage si dejo que mis ninjas duerman en la intemperie. En el campo de entrenamiento busca a Kakashi Hatake, es un hombre se rostro cubierto y pelo blanco, siempre anda con un libro pornográfico, lo reconocerás. Y dile que te busque alojamiento por tiempo ilimitado.

En mi cara una pequeña y por primera vez sincera sonrisa se formo, me sentía importante y feliz, al ver que aquella mujer se preocupaba por mi. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció al volver al punto de la misión que debía realizar.

-muchas gracias me retiro a buscar a Kakashi-san dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-Buena suerte Hinata.

- mire hacia atrás y fingí una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta.

Mientras bajaba por la torre, escuchaba murmullos "nunca había visto a esa hyuga""no tiene el sello, es de la rama principal" "una hyuga", Me moleste no estaba de humor ya que, el papel de niña Huérfana desamparada, no me gusto para nada hacerlo. Me coloque la mascara y camine hacia el campo de entrenamiento, todos volteaban a verme pero por lo menos no susurraban mucho.

Al llegar parecía que todos estaban hay reunidos, escuche decir a un Anbu que soltarían números para una lucha de practica uno a uno a todos los Genin, que realizarían la prueba chunin el dos días. Yo no era una Genin, no tenia rango alguno, pero si haría el examen chunin y además tenia la banda de ninja de Konoha, eso me daba el privilegio de participar ¿no?

Estaba a muchos metros y nadie me había detectado aun, bueno casi nadie ya que un par de ojos negros me miraban fijamente quizás con odio y algo de ¿curiosidad? – sonreí al verlo, ya que con la mascara no tenia por que reprimir la sonrisa.

*** Pov Sasuke ***

Me desperté 10 minutos mas tarde, de que quedara inconciente por culpa de esa chica… no, no podría ser una chica, claro que no "orgullo Uchiha" era un Chunin, no que digo era un Jonin, muy poderoso y ágil el cual me dejo inconciente después de una gran pelea, si, si yo logre dejarlo con varias heridas y fracturas pero con un gas venenoso, perdí la conciencia.

-Mmp

-estas bien chico – pregunto un ninja, de los cual vigilaba la torre de la Hokage.

-Que te importa. – solté con rabia mientras me levantaba del suelo, para irme donde kakashi, en el campo de entrenamiento, si no tuviera que ir, buscaría a esa chica y la haría pagar por lo que se atrevió a hacerle a Uchiha sasuke.

-el ninja molesto dio la vuelta, para irse.

-Una chica sospechosa, iba en dirección a la torre de la Hokage, tenia puesta una mascara.

– el ninja salio corriendo dando aviso de la sospechosa y yo me dirigí a los campos de entrenamiento donde de seguro el baka de naruto estaría gritando tonterías.

Llegue a los campos y estaban todos los Genin ya en el lugar, escuchando las instrucciones del anbu. Me acerque a mi equipo y de la nada sakura se me lanzo abrazándome por el cuello ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener ella esa confianza en mi?

-Sasuke-kun, pensé que ya no vendrías

- Mmp. Yo no faltaría, mire al dobe de naruto que me miraba con furia. Entendí el mensaje y me quite de encima a sakura.

-Teme, llegas tarde. Que te paso ¿acaso te desmayaste en la calle? – dijo mientras me golpeaba la espalda.

-Rayos, de todos los idiotas que pudieron verme, tenia que ser justamente naruto- bufe molesto y me fui del lugar, en dirección al árbol.

A unos metros del campo vi a la chica que me había dejado inconciente, también me vio o eso creo, ya que la mascara dificulta mi visión. Acaso esa pobre chica no tenia suerte, ya estaba escrita su sentencia de muerte al aparecer frente a el. – el uchiha puso una media sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia su equipo.

******** Fin Pov Sasuke ********

Bueno Con eso termino el capitulo…Gracias Por leer

Kiras: Ya podemos ir a dormir?

Yo: sii, a la camita

Kiras: espero, no te pases todas las vacaciones sin dormir…

Yo: solo el mañana lo dirá.

Kiras: ya ni siquiera puedes decir algo coherente.

Yo: Bueno después de dormir, podré volver a juntar palabras jajaja

*****Prev del Siguiente capitulo********

¿Quién eres tu?

¿Hinata peleara con quien?

-Qué mirada más arrogante…será divertido…

¿Tú, acaso eres una…?

¿Esto fue patético…no crees?

*************fin prev************


	5. Uchiha Hinata vs Hyuga Neji part1

Voy a contestar los comentarios, gracias en primer lugar, me dan mucho ánimo.

_Maribekteka:_

_Me gusto está muy interesante, conti conti, debo decir q amo el sasuhina , aunque este es de hina me gusta_

Yo: Gracias por leer, y que bueno que te haya gustado y que te guste el sasu-hina, lo tomare en cuenta en la historia "jeje".

_Haruto-kun:_

_Woooow!  
>Continúalo pronto!<br>Esta genial!  
>sayonara!<em>

Yo: Gracias, por el comentario Wow Y lo continuare muy pronto.

_adrifernan19:_

_Holaaa.. Acabo de leer tu fic y me ha encantado la historia..Será interesante saber como planean utilizar a Hinata..y k hará ella después de la traición..Continúala pronto. Bss._

Yo: Bueno ya se ha visto como la han Utilizado y eso para ella es peor que la traición, en algunas ocasione reacciono y en otra no, todavía queda bastante del fic y mas traiciones y lo que hará ella. Bueno hay que verlo.

_Kasumi-chaan:_

_ME GUSTA  
>espero poder ver a hina llegar a Konoha y ver la reacción de los demás xD<br>Emmm por cierto con respecto a parejas  
>pues a mi me gusta mucho el Sasuhina<br>pero el Naruhina también. haci que  
>luego d debatir por horas mentalmente.<br>yo pongo un voto a que hagas  
>un triangulo amoroso<br>un SasuHinaNaru - o yes_

_! Peleas sexisssssssssss kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
>espero tengas en cuenta mi petición,<br>SAYO_

Yo: gracias, por tu comentario kyat, de verdad me hiciste pensar, en la reacción de los demás, quiero algo que emocione y no decepcione. V a a estar lleno de emoción y el factor sorpresa estará a mil. Y claro que tomare Tu petición en cuenta, aunque todavía no te puedo decir la pareja definitiva ya que estamos en los primeros capítulos el voto hizo que hinata se encontraba primero con sasuke y el trío pues, se me hizo interesante proveer una lucha por el corazón de hina. Después de todo el fic no es muy común y no tratare de que lo sea.

_Bella Uchija:_

_Hola!  
>se ve muy buena la trama, es algo muy fuera de lo común, pero me fascina, espero ver a una hinata muy fuerte y oscura, me fascinan los fics en donde hina es malita! lastima que no haya muchos de esos, así que sigue así con el fic, y sobre con quien se quedara hina pues no se a mi me encanta todos los personajes que mencionaste! solo quiero ver mucha acción, drama y romance! nos leemos pronto =) bye.<em>

Yo: ¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto la trama y a mi también me gusta una Hinata fuerte, Desde que vi la pelea con pein, me quede con ganas de ver mas a esa Hina tan decidida y buscando por Internet, encontré algunos que me inspiraron de sobre manera jeje y de seguro veras todo eso…acción, drama y romance por supuesto.

_Ratka:_

_Hola, aquí un ávido lector -que no es propenso a dejar comentarios- . Me gusta la trama a tratar, es muy interesante tu historia, sin embargo, a mi parecer, la estas llevando muy rápido, entiendo que las personalidades de los personajes no pueden ser exactamente las mismas, pero las estas torciendo demasiado. Te falta detallar un poco más las situaciones, lugares y personajes.  
>Faltan detalles a pulir, pero sin duda es una idea genial la que has tenido, sólo necesitas saberla llevar. Es sólo un pequeño consejo. Independientemente de so, seguiré leyendo tu historia hasta el final.<br>Gracias por darte tu tiempo para incursionar en este pequeño ámbito._

Tu comentario me gusto mucho, pues recalcas perfectamente los errores que cometí y créeme que después de escribir los leo y si me di cuenta de los cambios bruscos de personalidades, en especial en hinata, los cambios de tímida a enfurecida me sobrellevaron y no logre controlarlo del todo ya que me deje llevar por los sentimientos que pudo haber sentido y si se lee por primera ves se ve raro tan bruscos cambios, pero si se piensa un poco "a mi me costo entenderme jeje" los sentimientos estaban confusos y la personalidad cuando estuvo con ryon era tímida y al verse traicionada nueva mente desato un modo de autodestrucción combinado con locura que la cegó, volviéndose el pilar de cambiar a una personalidad un tanto "rara" ya que si mostrara sentimientos mas adelante y eso dará cuenta de el estado de hinata y los demás personajes, bueno algunos que no hablaban mucho, tendrán que hacerlo ya que será necesario, pero mantendré el equilibrio de personalidad verdadera y el ooc

Y la otra, es verdad me falta detallar lugares y personajes y las situaciones tratare de mejorarlas, pero necesitaba ir rápido o me hubiera perdido en hinata antes de llegar a konoha y me retrasaría al verdadero punto que quería llegar. Y créeme yo cuando me pierdo, puedo estar relatando una conversación por 3 capítulos y me pegaría jeje

Desde ahora tratare de explicar mejor los cambios y lugares, para dar una mejor visión de la historia.

Gracias por tu comentario y observaciones, es bueno cuando te dicen lo que haces mal y me caen muy bien ya que es la primera vez que me recalcan mis errores ¡arigato!

_Bella Uchija:_

_Bien =D , excelentes capítulos! y por lo poco que nos dejaste de adelanto, parece que va haber pelea! se esta desarrollando un poco rápido el fic pero me gusta como planteas la historia, así que espero con ansias la siguiente actualización! bye =)_

Yo: ya verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido, pensé que iba normal. Deber ser que soy muy ansiosa y quiero escribir lo interesante rápido, y me dejo llevar por llegar luego al punto de encuentro, bueno desde el próximo capitulo iré lo más lento que pueda "no prometo nada, ya que las ansias me comen" pero relatare todo mas lento y detallado, no perdiendo el ritmo y si va a ver pelea pero no tan como lo esperan el contrincante es sorpresa.

_Maribelteka:_

_Hola está muy interesante, de verdad me encanto cómo hinata es me encanta oscura. Me encanta las batallas, conti, saludos_

Yo: estaba a punto de mandar este cap, cuando vi tu comentario jeje gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara. ¡Aquí dejo la conti!

-O-

-O-

-O-

Bien, no los aburro mas, vamos con el capitulo…

-O-

-O-

-O-

********ANTERIORMENTE**********

_A unos metros del campo vi a la chica que me había dejado inconciente, también me vio o eso creo, ya que la mascara dificulta mi visión. Acaso esa pobre chica no tenia suerte, ya estaba escrita su sentencia de muerte al aparecer frente a el. – el uchiha puso una media sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia su equipo._

_Fin Pov Sasuke _

***************END************

-O-

-O-

Después de mirarme unos minutos desvió la mirada. – yo hice lo mismo y camine acercándome al campo de entrenamiento, pase por el lado del gran árbol y del azabache a unos metros logre ver a Kakashi Hatake, las características concordaban con las dadas por Itachi y Tsunade.

Nadie me presta atención ya que estaban, escuchando las indicaciones dadas por el anbu. Observe a mi alrededor, para tratar de recordar todo y cada rincón de ese campo. Sigue igual que antes, los árboles rodeándolo, la hierva esta mas larga que como la recordaba, pero sigue trayéndome la misma paz que antes.

Me coloque detrás de todos los genin mirando al frente - Itachi me había hablado, sobre el examen chunin y que yo iba a llegar solamente al final. Mando a un infiltrado a observar las pruebas, La Prueba Escrita, Este año muchos la lograron pasar… La Prueba de Supervivencia, Según Itachi fue bastante fácil y que el nivel de ese año era mejor que los anteriores, pero no eran nada excepcional, la prueba fue superada por la mitad de los Genin y paso sin ningún accidente "no hay marca para sasuke…he". Solo quedaban las Preliminares y la ultima pelea, no creí que me dejaran hacerla tan fácil.

Medite mientras escuchaba al anbu, que daba explicaciones, sobre las peleas de entrenamiento. Una mujer, con aires de molestia se acerco e hizo retirar al anbu, vestía mayas negras y un abrigo café, la mire detenidamente…- hasta que comenzó a hablar.

-escuchen bastardos inútiles, este es solo un entrenamiento de prueba, para medir sus Capacidades, también para saber el rango de poder que poseen esto hará mas fácil las elecciones de las preliminares, Como explico el anbu El Ninjutsu es permitido, solo en baja cantidad la expulsión, la materialización o formación sólida de el no esta permitida, pueden usarlo sin crear formas con el. Genjutsu no es permitido y en este combate el cuerpo a cuerpo será el que se evaluara mas y de el depende, que no sean basura. ¡ENTENDIDO!

-aaa Pero Anko-sensei va a ser aburrido sin chakra, aunque de seguro los derroto a todos jeje.

-¡Cállate naruto y estate quieto! – Gritaba la mujer según escuche, se llamaba Anko-sensei, mire Hacia donde venia tal escándalo, estaba justo al lado de Kakashi, Un rubio que reconocí al instante, se quejaba de por que no podían usar técnicas con chakra en el combate, mientras una chica de pelo rosa lo golpeaba.

-Ya cállate naruto – soltó la chica mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero sakura-chan, si yo no he hecho nada – naruto trato de seguir hablando mientras la chica peli-rosa le mostraba el puño haciendo que se callara.

-bien –Dijo retomando la Palabra - si ya no hay interrupciones, aquí están de Jueces dos representantes de los grandes clanes: Hyuga y Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuga y Choza Amikichi.

Mire a los nombrados, mas que nada al primero su apariencia no ha cambiado, Un maldito, de sangre fría con una mirada de superioridad, vestía una túnica y mantenía su mirada alta, miraba hacia El lado Contrario de kakashi, seguí su mirada y una mueca se formo en mi cara. Neji y Hanabi, Hyuga…la esperanza y orgullo de los hyuga. Lo mas sorprendente era la mirada arrogante de Aquella niña de 9 años vestida con ropa ninja negra… esto será interesante. A su lado estaba neji quien mantenía un samblaje serio y frió, como queriendo decir "soy mejor que todos"- reí burlescamente- No había cambiado de cómo lo recordaba llevaba la banda en la cabeza, una chaqueta, pantalón pescador negro y vendas, esa era su vestimenta.- Volví a poner atención a la sensei que hablaba

-Ellos evaluaran sus capacidades, Tengan en cuenta que es solo un combate de entrenamiento, no quiero accidentes. – Saco un pergamino y lo estiro en el suelo haciendo sellos – En este pergamino están sus nombres y parejas de combate.

-O-

-O-

-O-

- Combate 1: Sakura Haruno vs Sasuke Uchiha

- Combate 2: Tenten vs Shino aburame

- Combate 3: Naruto vs Kiba Inuzuka

- Combate 4: Hanabi Hyuga vs Kankuro

- Combate 5: Gaara vs Temari

- Combate 6: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi

- Combate 7: Rock Lee vs Chouji Akimichi

- Combate 8 Dosu Kinuta vs Yoroi Akadou

- Combate 9: Ino Yamanaka vs sai

- Combate 10: Ninja Sin Información vs Neji Hyuga

-O-

-O-

-O-

- Todos incluso la misma anko-sensei miraba el último combate con duda, dirigió su mirada a todos los presentes, buscando alguien que no hubiera visto antes, me miro fijamente.- Y prosiguió.

- ¡Quien es el ninja, sin Información! –levante una mano y volví a mi samblaje serio. Todos los genin voltearon al verme.

Escuche algunos de los murmullos de aquellos que odiaba. "quien será" "ella no hizo el examen, por que esta aquí" "esa mascara no pertenece a ningún clan" "tiene la banda de Konoha" "debe ser obra de la hokage" "etc."

-¡Cállense!- grito la sensei – si su Estado esta aquí, es por que pertenece al examen. Ahora dispérsense alrededor. – todos siguieron la indicación y se pusieron alrededor del campo, Yo solo me puse en el lugar mas solitario que encontré, camine a un lado del campo donde se encontraba un muchacho con un perro blanco sobre su cabeza, junto a otro que mantenía su cara tapada.

-He Shino, me toco con el dobe de naruto. Seguro será más que fácil jajajaja.

- Yo ignore la conversación que mantenían o mejor dicho que el chico bestia mantenía con el solo, ya que el otro tipo ni siquiera lo miraba.- en un momento dejo de hablar y me volví a mirarlos.

-Ellos se percataron y los dos me miraron esperando algo, no estaba para presentaciones, no por ahora así que solo lleve mi cara al frente y los ignore. Todavía no quería quitarme la mascara, no era el momento.

En el centro del campo se paro Anko-sensei mientras los presentes estaban atentos, esperando que el primer enfrentamiento iniciara.

-Escuchen, las reglas están dichas. Estos combates no serán a muerte, el primero que caiga al suelo, no importa su estado, pierde instantáneamente no importa si pueden seguir al caer se termina. Ahora Sakura Haruno vs Sasuke Uchiha. Acérquense.

El Uchiha se veía molesto, parecía que no quisiera pelear contra la peli-rosa, que ya se encontraba junto a Anko-sensei, el se acerco al centro quedando frente a la Chica. Este encuentro ya estaba terminado, esa chica perdería sin duda, mire Al uchiha mientras, la peli-rosa le decía algo que no pude oír.

-O-

-O-

-O-

******* Pov Naruto **********

-Que mal a sakura chan le toco con el teme, si le hace daño no se lo perdonare.

¡SAKURA-CHAN TU PUEDES! ¡YO SE QUE SI! – Grite alentándola

-Guarda silencio naruto- me regaño sakura

- ¡YO SE QUE LE GANARAS AL TEME!

*********** Pov end *******

-O-

-O-

-O-

******** Pov Sasuke *******

-Que rayos, no me esperaba que me tocara con sakura, seguro que si le hago algo no me quito al dobe de naruto de encima.

-Me acerque con molestia donde estaba sakura y la mire directamente."Tenia que acabar este combate rápido"

-Sasuke-kun, por favor pelea enserio ya que yo lo haré, - me dijo devolviéndome la mirada.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN TU PUEDES! ¡YO SE QUE SI! –Grito el Dobe

-Guarda silencio naruto- Sakura le grito enojada, para que se callara

Pero como es naruto siguió gritando tonterías, decidí ignorarlo y aunque Sakura me dijera que lo tomara en serio, no podía ya que seria yo el que tendría a naruto pegado como lapa.

-Mhp

***********Pov end ********

-O-

-O-

-O-

Entre los gritos de naruto y la molestia de sakura, Anko decidió Comenzar el primer combate.

-En Posición de Combate. Recuerden el primero en caer pierde.

-¡Comiencen!

-sakura salto hacia atrás poniéndose en posición de Combate, Sasuke no se movió del lugar mas se puso en posición al igual que sakura. Sakura fue la primera en acercarse, con el puño trato de darle en la cara pero fue detenida por el Uchiha, que le dio un golpe en la cara, tirándola unos metros hacia atrás, pero Como pudo La peli-rosa, callo parada, cuando volvió su mirada hacia su contrincante este no estaba, el uchiha no perdió tiempo y se puso tras sakura bajando rápidamente y con uno de sus pies haciendo que sakura perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-¡SAKURA! – Gritaba el dobe – rayos pero si apenas la toque, - pensaba sasuke –

-Haruno, pierde el combate, Sasuke Uchiha gana.- anko-daba los resultados mientras sakura se levantaba callando a naruto.

No fue una pelea, duradera y el resultado era evidente. El uchiha volvió a su lugar bajo el árbol, me quede unos minutos mirándolo mientras recuerdos del pasado volvían, el ya no era la persona que conocí en mi vida pasada, su mirada y actitud era arrogante y fría y era mas que evidente para mi el porque de su cambio hasta tenia su propio nombre Itachi-Uchiha…

El siguiente combate fue Tenten vs Shino aburame – el combate duro mas que el anterior, la chica de chongos se veía que tenia gran manejo de las armas, era muy buena con los kunais que manejaba, en cambio shino era muy ágil y esquivaba todo con rapidez, el chico no había atacado, solo esquivaba y la chica se veía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia sacando mas kunais lanzándoselas al aburame, el chico se mantenía al margen ya que no contaba con armas en las manos, en un momento se acerco a la chica y con un movimiento de brazos la golpeo en el estomago haciendo que soltara sus kunais, en ese momento comenzaron a lanzarse golpes a la par, en un descuido del aburame, dejo su cara desprotegida y tenten aprovecho la oportunidad para golpearlo con fuerza, dejándolo en el suelo – Yo note que el chico no tenia gran ventaja en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, seguramente en otra ocasión usando chakra, el habría salido vencedor.

-Aburame cae, Tenten gana el encuentro.

Los dos peleadores volvieron, a donde estaban, Tenten Junto a un chico de grandes cejas y shino se coloco a mi lado.

- Combate 3 Naruto vs Kiba Inuzuka, Acérquense al centro.

-así que el chico del perro se llama kiba ya que se paro en el centro esperando que llegara su contrincante, desvié mi mirada donde estaba naruto… esta tal y como lo recordaba, tan alegre y brillante, por algún motivo me alegre de que no cambiara para mal como yo.

Se puso en el centro frente a kiba y en su cara se formo una gran sonrisa, mientras le gritaba.

-Perderás, el gran Uzumaki Naruto Te vencerá – decía mientras apuntaba a kiba con el dedo para luego llevarse las manos atrás de la cabeza.

Esa escena era digna de un cuadro, todos miraban a naruto como si se tratara de un idiota, mientras el solo agrando mas la sonrisa de su rostro… solté suspiro, definitivamente no había cambiado.

-en Posición de combate. Comiencen.

Naruto al escuchar eso se lanzo inmediatamente sobre kiba atacándolo, kiba hizo lo mismo y lo ataco, ninguno de los dos había logrado darle un golpe al otro,- akamaru ve, menciono kiba y el perro que había estado quieto le mordió el trasero a naruto-

-aaa, maldito kiba eso es trampa, gritaba enojado naruto mientras saltaba hacia atrás-

- eso no es trampa naruto, solo es estrategia,

- estrategia mi trasero – naruto fue con mas fuerza donde se encontraba kiba. Comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad ambos eran fuertes, naruto volvió a alejarse y comenzó a tirar kunais, mientras kiba los esquivaba naruto salto sorprendiéndolo con una patada, kiba logro bloquearla Siendo arrastrado unos metros atrás, kiba saco unas Shuriken, y comenzó a lanzárselas a naruto mientras akamaru se dirigía a gran velocidad para atacarlo. Naruto al ver el animal acercándose mando las Shuriken que le lanzaba kiba en contra del perro, kiba se acerco a naruto y lo golpeo en la cara, Mientras naruto iba cayendo hacia atrás, le dio una patada directo en la cara, haciendo que los dos estuvieran a punto de caer al suelo, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose mutuamente con odio naruto se acerco rápido - jutsu clones de sombra, naruto hizo 5 clones de el y fue directo a atacar a kiba-

- jutsu Clon de bestia, akamaru tomo la forma de kiba y se dirigieron a donde naruto para atacarlo.

- pero la pelea fue interrumpida por Anko-sensei, Quien destruyo los clones de naruto, y le corto el avance a kiba y akamaru.

-MALDITOS IDIOTAS – gritaban a coro Sakura y una rubia de coleta larga desde sus puestos.

-Naruto y Kiba, descalificados por usar técnicas materializadas con chakra.

-Me comencé a reí, disimuladamente, agradecí que solo lo notara shino, la cara de los dos era, de vergüenza y enojo, los dos habían cometido un grave error al darle forma a su chakra. Era tan Poco pensable que rompieran la primera y mas importante regla, definitivamente no iba a tener que sacar a kuma para no aburrirme mientras estuviera en konoha.

El siguiente combate fue: Hanabi Hyuga vs Kankuro, hanabi gano usando Taijutsu activando su Byakugan Bloqueando puntos vitales, para kankuro, primero lo dejo sin movilidad en los brazos y después le quito el movimiento a uno de sus piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, solo uso chakra en sus manos, evitando que saliera o diera forma y el Byakugan era parte de ella aunque usara chakra este no tomaba forma, así que era legal y justo – definitivamente en esta prueba tenían, ventaja los Hyugas, - hanabi puso una media sonrisa y con arrogancia miraba a su oponente derrotado. Hiashi la miraba con orgullo, aquella mirada que solo era para ella.

Así siguieron los combates, algunos eran dignos de ver, mientras otro terminabas en cuestión de segundos ya que había mucha diferencia de habilidades en cada uno, otros que dominaban mejor las técnicas con chakra, perdían mientras que los que dominaban el cuerpo a cuerpo ganaban rápidamente. No creo que todo sea igual en los combates reales para llegar a chunin, en cuales se permitirán Todas las técnicas.

-O-

-O-

-O-

- Combate 5: Gaara vs Temari – "Gaara gana en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

- Combate 6: Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi – "Kin Tsuchi gana ya que Shikamaru se acostó en el pasto a mirar las nubes."

- Combate 7: Rock Lee vs Chouji Akimichi – "Rock Lee gana."

- Combate 8 Dosu Kinuta vs Yoroi Akadou – "Yoroi Akadou, gana en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

- Combate 9: Ino Yamanaka vs sai – "Sai, gana ya que Ino paso su mente al cuerpo de sai y callo al suelo."

-O-

-O-

-O-

Ino y sai se fueron junto a sus maestros, la rubia iba enojada ya que fue tonto pasar su mente dejando, su cuerpo sin apoyo y su furia se incremento al ver a la peli-rosa burlándose de ella.

-jajajaja, duraste 3 segundos después de todo sabia que no tenias cerebro – la peli-rosa reía a carcajadas burlándose de la rubia

-Ya cállate frente de marquesi, ya que a tu ni siquiera fuiste rival para sasuke.

-Que dices ino-cerda, repítelo y te quito toda la grasa de tu cuerpo.

Mientras esas, dos discutían y llamaban la atención, me di cuenta de que Tsunade-sama, llegaba y se colocaba al lado del líder hyuga, después de saludar a los lideres, fijo su mirada en mi. "Después de todo no me iba a dejar, participar sin ponerme a prueba ante"

Anko-sensei ya se encontraba en el centro, del campo.

- El ultimo combate – Al Centro Neji Hyuga…

El hyuga llego al centro y se paro tranquilamente, Mientras me miraba como si no fuera la gran cosa. Anko no sabía como llamarme y miro a la hokage, tsunade comprendió y se acerco al centro.

No necesite que me llamaran y camine colocándome, al frente de neji.- los murmullos, o mejor dicho preguntas sin disimulo, no se hicieron esperar.

"Ahora nos dirá quien es ella" "yo sabia que era cosa de la hokage" "es injusto" "no va a durar nada contra neji""etc."

Trate de no prestar atención a las preguntas y mire a neji a los ojos, la mascara, me dificultaba mirarlo completamente, - no se como a Itachi se le ocurre darme una mascara con dos pequeños agujeros que apenas me dejaba tener visión de lo que esta al frente de mi. –

-Bien como se habrán dado cuenta, hay un nuevo ninja haciendo el examen chunin, por razones importantes no pudo estar presente antes- el tono de la hokage era serio y cortante y no dejaba espacio para preguntas, me dirigió una mirada y decidí presentarme.

Me quite la mascara y muchos de los presentes, me miraban con atención y sorpresa, pero las caras mas sorprendidas eran las de los hyugas en especial la de hiashi, quien cambio su samblaje a uno que derrochaba miedo y furia, neji que se encontraba frente a mi, tenia cara de no creer lo que veía- seguramente pensaban que era esa hinata, o alguien que se parecía mucho a ella, pero de algo estaba segura…ellos me recordaban.

-Hice una reverencia y mire a todos los presentes – Buenos días, Mi Nombre es…

-O-

-O-

-O-

Bueno esa es la primera parte del capitulo, ahora debo ir a pensar como lo seguiré, espero les guste ¡sayo!


	6. Uchiha Hinata vs Hyuga Neji part2

Uchiha Hinata vs Hyuga Neji part 2/2

-O-

-O-

-O-

************Flash back*****************

"_unos días después de la muerte de ryon"_

_En las profundidades del bosque, una silueta bajo de un árbol lloraba desconsoladamente, era una peli-azul de no mas de 11 años. Llevaba horas y horas llorando en el mismo lugar, - ¿p-por Q-que?... ¿Por Q-que? –se preguntaba una y otra vez._

_Un hombre se acerco al lugar en donde se encontraba la niña llorando, el samblaje de el era entre serio y molesto-_

_La chica miro al hombre que llego a su lado y escondiéndose en sus piernas le hizo una pregunta._

_-T-u me puedes decir quien soy, y-o no lo se, no se quien soy…Cr-crei s-saberlo pero Ya n-no lo se._

_-El hombre bufo molesto y meditando lo que iba a decir hablo frió y cortante – tsh…Tu eres hinata…Desde hoy eres Hinata Uchiha y deja de molestar._

_-Hinata, miro al hombre y sonrió. Ella ahora era ¿Uchiha hinata? Pues no estaba tan mal.-Gracias Itachi-san – dijo la nueva Uchiha levantándose y secándose las lagrimas._

_-Mph…Lleva ese apellido con orgullo, desde hoy serás mi hija, no me decepciones y no quiero oír mas entupidas preguntas. – itachi se dio vuelta y desapareció en una nube de humo._

_-¿Hija?... ni de broma_

**********************Fin flash back**********

-O-

-O-

-O-

-Hice una reverencia y mire a todos los presentes – Buenos días, Mi Nombre es… Hinata, Uchiha Hinata.

Los murmullos y los sonidos cesaron, parecía como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de correr, la primera mirada que vi fue la de neji que estaba a un lado era de asombro absoluto y pareciera que combatía con el mismo, Hiashi solo me miraba fijamente sin ningún sentimiento y la mirada de alguien a quien no le tome mucha atención, Hanabi me miraba con enojo y pareciera que se lanzaría contra mi en cualquier momento.

De un momento a otro, un fuerte golpe me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, sasuke se acercaba furioso hacia mí gritando afirmaciones y preguntas.

-Tu no eres Uchiha – soltaba enojado el peli-negro mientras tiraba a todos lo que se encontraran en su paso.

-Eres claramente una hyuga y del clan Uchiha solo quedo yo, tu para ser una Uchiha tendrías que ser…-

-Si… Soy Hija de Itachi-Uchiha- ¡rayos como me costo decir eso!

-Eso es Imposible, es ilógico – El uchiha se encontraba parado unos metros atrás de donde estaba hinata.

-Tsh… Me da lo mismo lo que tú pienses, no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti.

Tsunade y todos los presentes, escuchaban la discusión de los Uchihas con atención ya que todos pensaban lo mismo que sasuke, Tsunade decidió dar fin a ese espectáculo ya que estaban ay para los combates de pruebas no era el momento ni el lugar para una pelea familiar.

-Ya basta sasuke, después habrá tiempo para las aclaraciones ahora retrocede ya que estamos aquí para ver el combate.

Sasuke quedo unos minutos mirando a la peli-azul y decidió que después la obligaría a decirle todo, ya que el no se tragaba lo de la hija de Itachi.

-Mph… sasuke retrocedió pero no demasiado ya que tenia que ver muy bien el combate que tendría esa supuesta hija de Itachi con el hyuga.

Al lado de Kakashi un rubio hiperactivo miraba a hinata fijamente, mientras pensaba y recordaba a una amiguita que tuvo cuando era mas joven.

No, no puede ser, hina-chan murió hace años atacada por las bestias del bosque de la muerte. Pero…. es igual, quizás hina-chan no murió y esta viva.

-Naruto que ocurre – preguntaba preocupada una peli-rosa a su amigo ya que lo noto muy pensativo al momento de la presentación de esa chica.

-No nada sakura-chan, solo pensaba que después deberíamos ir todos a comer ramen jeje. -

- Tu siempre pensando en ramen Baka….

-Bien, - Ahora Neji-hyuga y Hinata Uchiha. – Tsunade se retiro y volvió al lado de los líderes de clan.

Hinata estaba frente a neji y se miraban mutuamente, pero algo estaba mal el hyuga parecía perdido en el mundo de las fantasía, saltando entre ponis y demás.

–Reí al verlo tan distraído y logre que el hyuga despertara y me miraba con odio.

-Por favor se gentil conmigo Hyuga-san – le dije mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa, pero no recibí respuesta de el. Era de suponerse.

-En posición de combate… Comiencen.- Grito la Sensei, dando inicio a la pelea.

Salte hacia atrás, pero me quede parada y no me puse en guardia y vi que el hyuga hacia lo mismo, y con esa mirada que me dirigía, para el no soy mas que basura he…grave error –

-El Hyuga estaba esperando que hinata atacara primero pero ella solo lo miraba y ni siquiera estaba en posición, acaso creía que el no valía la pena, aunque ella fuera esa hinata que debía estar muerta por la culpa del clan, su personalidad lo hacia dudar. Acaso sus ojos lo engañaban esa chica coloco en su rostro una media sonrisa y lo miraba con burla, nadie, absolutamente nadie mira así a Neji Hyuga. Aunque no era propio de mi me acerque a darle el primer golpe y botarle toda esa confianza que tenia hacia el.

-Fue fácil hacer que se molestara, bien si el quiere atacar primero Por mi bien.

-Byakugan – grito neji mientras activaba su línea sucesorial.

Neji se acerco a darle en los puntos de chakra a hinata y esta esquivo cada uno de sus ataques con mayor velocidad – pero como – decía neji mientras trataba de hacerlo cada vez mas rápido.-

-kumakugan, menciono hinata para activar su Byakugan, hace un tiempo decidió cambiarle un poco el nombre ya que el suyo era diferente y mejor así que un nuevo nombre para el nuevo poder. - todos los presentes y en especial los hyugas miraban los ojos de la chica ya que nunca habían visto algo así las líneas eran de color rojo vivo y la marca de la chica era de igual color, incluso neji había dejado de atacar pero solo duro unos segundos ya que nuevamente se lanzaba contra ella.

Los dos con la técnica visual activada comenzamos a ataca rápidamente previniendo tocarse. El Jyuuken (Puño Suave) de neji era muy bueno, pero no era lo suficiente para tocarme, ni siquiera para pensarlo…

-Jyuuken Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou (Círculo Celestial, 64 Puntos de la Adivinación) wow de verdad neji estaba muy cabreado conmigo se dirigió a mi a toda velocidad.

- 6 – 12-24-48-64 –decía neji mientras atacaba mis puntos de chakra - aunque solo logro conectar 6 me los bloqueo completamente y obligo a retroceder unos metros atrás.

-bien ahora era mi turno ya tuvo su momento de gloria estaba muy divertida la pelea pero debía terminar.- neji estaba, desconcertado era la primera vez que solo lograba conectar 6 golpes y no los 64 esa chica era muy buena y lo que mas lo molestaba era que claramente lo estaba mirando a menos ya que ni siquiera había atacado solo esquivaba y bloqueaba.

-los dos se acercaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a pelear solo con taijutsu, hinata golpeo a neji en la cara con gran fuerza haciéndolo volar unos metros el hyuga se molesto y mientras iba cayendo se dio vuelta en el aire cayendo parado y de un salto llego lanzándole un golpe con mucha fuerza pero fue parado antes de conectar con la cara de la chica una de las manos de hinata afirmaba a neji en el aire, soltó un sonrisa al mas estilo uchiha y lo lanzo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, el hyuga ahora si estaba furioso.

Jyuuken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachou (Círculo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación) – esa técnica no era dominada totalmente por el Hyuga y quizás el chakra no alcanzara, pero se estaba viendo burlado por una ninja recién llegada, tenia que hacer algo y acabar con esa pelea.

La tenía al alcance y definitivamente conectaría más golpes que la primera vez, se acerco, estaba a punto de comenzar cuando – Quieto neji-san – dijo la Uchiha, estaban solo a unos pasos de distancia y neji estaba totalmente inmóvil.

– que ocurre, maldición mi cuerpo no responde y veía a Hinata quieta delante de el. Seguramente es obra de ella –pensó con miedo y frustración mientras intentaba tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Que ocurre neji, ¡muévete! – gritaba Tenten tratando que neji volviera al combate.

-Tsunade, Anko y los lideres de clanes ya se habían dado cuenta que no era que neji no quisiera atacar, eso era obre de Uchiha hinata de alguna forma dejo inmóvil al genio del Bunke.

-Hinata puso una media sonrisa y corto el espacio aun mas, acercándose y susurrándole algo solo a el. – sientes que tu cuerpo no te responde, ¿no? neji-san es una lastima para ti que tu cuerpo este lleno de agua… ahora te mostrare la forma correcta de hacer el Jyuuken Hakke.

Claro que era injusto atacar a un contrincante inmóvil, pero la palabra justicia hace mucho tiempo que ya no se encontraba en el diccionario de hinata.

Jyuuken Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hachou (Círculo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación) – las líneas de los ojos de hinata se marcaron y tiñeron de rojo todavía mas, mientras conectaba con éxito todos los golpes. – 12 – 24 – 48 – 64 – 82 – 94 – 128 – neji salio volando muchos metros atrás cayendo justo en frente de los jueces y Tsunade – estaba al límite, apunto de caer en la inconciencia y ya podía mover su cuerpo pero no podía.

-No se preocupen, solo use un poco de chakra y di solo 89 golpes. – dije tratando de cambiar la cara de todos, pero solo logre que me miraran estupefactos como queriendo decir "en serio pues muchas gracias- con sarcasmo"

Anko-sensei se acerco al centro y miro unos segundos atrás a un anbu llevándose a neji, seguramente al hospital o con algún ninja medico.

-Neji Hyuga cayó, Hinata Uchiha gana el combate. – dijo para luego retirarse al lugar de los jueces del combate, seguramente para hablar de los enfrentamientos.

Tsunade-sama de despidió de los dos lideres y de Anko y con una mirada de aprobación hacia mi se retiro.

Yo aun estaba en el centro del campo, mientras los demás se iban con sus equipos.

-Eres muy buena dijo un chico acercándose a hinata…

-O-

-O-

-O-

Bueno con esto termino el capitulo 3, espero les hay gustado, las peleas no estuvieron muy largas ni tan geniales ya que no estaba permitido usar todas las técnicas y solo era hasta que el otro cayera al suelo…

Gracias por leer y Por sus Comentarios…

Kiras: se te hizo tarde para ir a la reunión de tu hermano.

Yo: naa, use uno de mis jutsus y mande un clon mío a la reunión.

Kiras: tú no puedes hacer clones, ¡no tienes poderes! ¡A quien rayos mandaste!

Yo: ouuu entonces no sirve ponerle mi ropa al perro… "sale corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara para ir a la reunión"

Kiras: cuando llegue tu mama, te va a matar…

Yo: sii eso va a ser problemático.


End file.
